1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of communications. More particularly, this invention relates to a system and method for caller identification messaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telecommunications has experienced explosive growth, and more growth is planned as telecommunication access and numerous communications devices improve. This explosive growth is revolutionizing special services offered to subscribing customers. Of the special service offerings, the most relevant to this invention is the caller identification or Caller ID services. A customer or a user of a telephone that is served by the Caller ID service is provided with a calling party's directory information. Presently available Caller ID systems provide the calling party's telephone number and a billing name associated with the calling party's telephone number (if available) when an incoming caller line identification (ICLID) signal can be detected, decoded, and transmitted to the called telephone or other display device associated with the called telephone (e.g., a Caller ID device). The Caller ID services also allow a receiving party to receive directory information for other incoming calls while the receiving party's phone is used (e.g., during a conversation with another party); this service is sometimes referred to as Caller ID Call Waiting service.
A customer may use the displayed Caller ID information to make a decision whether to answer and/or to prepare for the call. Thereafter, the customer has a record of the Caller ID information and may use that information to return a call or to track incoming calls. A problem arises when the customer cannot recognize the Caller ID information. For example, if a calling party uses a pay phone to place the incoming call, then the Caller ID information displays the number associated with the pay phone. If the customer does not recognize the pay phone number, the customer, then, cannot associate the number with the calling party. Other problems exist with limited information transmitted with the ICLID signal and with limited capabilities of Caller ID devices. In recent years, telephony providers and manufacturers have tried to provide alternate caller identification systems and methods.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,444, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Providing Personal Calling Identification at Remote Locations,” discloses a method for a caller to provide an alternate telephone number to be used instead of the telephone number of the calling station as the ICLID number. Further, the '444 patent discloses an apparatus that displays both the alternate telephone number and the telephone number of the calling station and that also displays a textual message along with both telephone numbers. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,116 B1, entitled “System and Method for Generating CID/CIDW Information with a User Inputted Message,” that discloses a method and system for sending the CID/CIDW information along with an alphanumeric message to a second phone. Both the '444 and '116 patents, however, have several drawbacks that include necessitating specialized peripheral hardware and equipment, limiting the textual message and alphanumeric message for visual presentation by the specialized peripheral hardware and equipment, and limiting transmission of the textual message and the alphanumeric message to the called phone.